Projection and other large screen televisions (PTVs), including monochrome cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), digital light processing (DLP) and liquid crystal display (LCD) technology based PTVs, are a popular alternative to shadow mask CRT television sets, as they provide relatively large viewable screens that cannot be efficiently produced using conventional shadow mask CRTs. PTVs typically include an enclosure housing an optical unit and electronic components for receiving and projecting an image onto a screen assembly mounted on the front of the enclosure. In CRT based PTVs, the optical unit typically includes a mirror and three projection tubes having a CRT optically coupled to a projection lens. The three projection tubes project a red, a green, and a blue image on to a screen of the PTV.
The screen of the PTV is typically a high-quality optical system that is carefully designed to deliver sharp, bright images with even illumination. PTV manufacturers often affix protective shields or screens formed from a hard clear or tinted plastic, acrylic or the like to the PTV to protect the projection screen from physical damage. Due to the generally large size of the shields and the mechanical means by which the shields are typically attached to the PTV, installing such shields in the factory and/or removing and re-installing the shields in the field at a customer's home tends to be quite difficult and cumbersome.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means that facilitates easy installation and removal of a protective shield.